Leo Stahl
|level =4 |tag skills =Barter: 49 Small Guns: 47 Sneak: 49 |derived =Hit Points: 40 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Purple |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairDefault |head addons =BeardThin EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =MegatonBrassLanternFaction MegatonCrimeFaction MegatonResidentFaction MegatonWaterProcessingFaction |class =VendorFood |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =LeoStahl |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Leo Stahl is a citizen of Megaton in 2277. Background Leo is the most outspoken of the two Stahl brothers. He's the "people person" of the restaurant and loves to talk to the customers. He spent some time on the caravan lines in his teens and has traveled to a few places around the wasteland. It was during this time that he picked up his addiction to jet, although he has managed to conceal his addiction from everyone in town, including his own brother and sister (although it is obvious that Mister Burke and Colin Moriarty know). Fallout 3 Official Game Guide During the day he sells drinks in the Brass Lantern and wanders the town, while at night he satisfies his chem addiction at the water processing plant. Together with his brother Andy Stahl and sister Jenny Stahl they run the local diner - the Brass Lantern. Colin Moriarty writes in his personal computer about Leo Stahl: "Never trust a junkie. That's what I've learned trying to deal with this piece of work. He wanders in here higher than a bird in flight and tried to make it with Nova. She slapped him silly after he didn't want to pay, the good girl. I almost kicked him out myself, but he staggered out of here. That guy may just be the straw I need to break Andy's back." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Leo's Drug Habit: After discovering Leo's drug habit, you have a choice of helping him kick his habit or having him sell you chems. If you choose to help him, he will give you a key to his desk in the water processing plant and ask that you get rid of all of his drugs. Even if you help him he still stays at his desk in the water processing plant. Inventory Notes * If you confront him over his addiction while he is still in the water processing plant, you still have the dialogue option of "What are you doing in here?". He will reply the same as before ("Nothing. I'm... I'm not doing anything. Leave me alone!") even though he already knows you know of his habit. * He is one of the few people that will acknowledge Moriarty's death saying "Moriarty thought he was charge. Not so much anymore I guess, I am surprised Simms never took care of Moriarty himself." Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Leo Stahl appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs Leo is one of the NPCs who are known to go missing. See Recovering missing NPC in Fallout 3 to learn how to resolve the issue. Gallery Drugging.jpg|Leo in the water processing plant Category:Megaton characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 merchants de:Leo Stahl es:Leo Stahl it:Leo Stahl pl:Leo Stahl ru:Лео Стал uk:Лео Стал